


A Beautiful Maze

by Digitalwave



Series: Time in a Bottle [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I don't understand why you're not here with me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Maze

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from one of my earlier ones, Photographs & Memories. This is a little bit of a sequel to that story. Sort of, kind of...

Dean stood quietly, watching from the shadows of the empty sun room. There was just enough chill in the air now that it was deserted this time of day, even in a hospital as big as this one.

Sam was busy working with his therapist in the PT gym, a look of intense concentration on his face as he struggled through all of the exercises designed to help strengthen the weakness remaining on his right side.

Dean felt a bloom of warmth spread through his chest as he saw Sam’s face light up in a huge grin, exercises forgotten in his haste to move toward the door on the opposite side of the room.

“Dean! Hey, Dean, look! If I’m careful I don’t hafta’ use my cane when I walk. Cool, huh?”

Dean leaned even further into the concealing shadows, thankful for his little bubble of quiet as someone else entered the room, walking toward his brother. A shudder ran through him. Seeing another man wearing your face just never got old. He was glad to see an answering grin from the other Dean as he moved toward Sam. A practiced hand slid in to cup Sam’s elbow as he stumbled a little, helping to steady him as they met halfway.

Dean wondered, ‘God! Did I really ever look that young?’ as he watched.

“Hey, Sammy! Looking good there, kiddo! Kathy thinks you’re ready to graduate to the big time, huh? ‘Bout time she stopped letting you flash those dimples at her to get out of work.” Smile growing even wider, he continued, pulling back from Sam just enough to wave three brightly colored slips of paper in his face. 

“Besides, we’ve got places to be. Feel up to going on a little road trip this weekend? I’ve got Stampede tickets for tonight’s game for you, me and Bobby.” 

Sam laughed, the sound clear and bright. “Oh, man! Hockey tickets, you serious?”

“As a heartbeat, Sammy! Now, get moving. We’re picking Bobby up in an hour to go grab something to eat so, hustle that skinny butt of yours, okay?”

The laughter left with them as they turned to leave, Sam’s bright voice easy to hear as he told Dean about his day.

The quiet rustle of wings surrounded him as he felt a presence at his back. “Hey, Cas. Guess it’s time for my all paid trip on the Angel Express again, huh?” Dean turned to meet the hyper human blue of his friend’s eyes as they searched his face.

"Yes, Dean. So, you’ve found what you’ve needed to find? Has it helped you to visit a slice of what might have been your and Samuel’s path?”

Dean nodded, his eyes shadowed as he ran his hands through already tousled hair.

“Yeah, Cas, it has. It’s hard sometimes, you know? Having my brother with me all the damned time but still gone. I just, I needed to see him, even like this. Even if it’s not my reality, I needed to remember what it’s like.”

Castiel stared at his friend. “If anyone can understand the loss of a brother it’s I, Dean. We’ll get Sam’s soul back, you have my word.”

“Hey, if my guardian angel says it’s gonna happen, it’s gonna happen.” Dean smiled, standing taller than before. “Okay, I’m ready. We’ve got a baby brother to go save.”

A small smile graced the angel’s face as he moved closer, hand reaching up to touch Dean’s face. In a swirl of air they vanished, only a single feather left behind to mark their passage on the polished wooden floor.


End file.
